


All Of The Stars.

by LostSymbol



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: A love story with a lot of drama, humor, twists, fights, and lots of hot steamy boy sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**All Of The Stars**

****

* * *

Conrad Hawkins X Devon Pravesh

Genre: Drama, Romance, Erotic, M/M.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was like any other day at Chastain park memorial, the corridors were full of nurses running around, doctors taking their usual rounds, some fussy patients, but the inpatient department was always like this, the story of the ER was another thing, a multiple MVC has caused the ER to overflood with patients, some non-emergent, but quite a few with fatal injuries, Devon was already in 36th hour of his shift and it looked like he’ll be in the hospital for quite a few more hours, right now he was trying to resuscitate a 58 years old male , with a penetrating wound to the chest and some trauma to the head, after running the code for 10 minutes, he was finally able to get a pulse, the patient was now in the care of cardio department and neuro.

Conrad was checking all the patients who Presented with no physical injury, he dismissed the past 4 patients with a prescription of pain killer, but the patient he was looking at right now was not as okay as he looked, a simple Neuro work up revealed some abnormalities and the patient was shifted to trauma room 1, after a Neuro consultation, he was taken for a head CT. Meanwhile, Mina was rushing one of the patient’s to surgery, the patient was a 19-year-old woman, with a metal bar impaled to her, the scans showed that the bar just missed the heart and it was going to be a tricky surgery. Nic was helping around in the ER to manage the heavy flux of the patients.

After the CT, it was revealed that Conrad’s patient had a brain bleed which needed surgery immediately. After few hours, countless patients, and an excruciating 42 hour shift Devon was finally in the comfort of his apartment, at this point of time he just wanted to get in bed and get a long and peaceful sleep, he took of his clothes, wore his shorts and straight away went to the bed, and it was only a matter of seconds before he slipped into a deep and comforting sleep.

The feeling of a warn skin against his comparatively cold one made Devon slightly come out of his deep sleep, the wet and warm kisses on his back that followed woke him, he knew who it was, someone who always loved to wake him this way, although it has been just a few months that he started dating this person, it felt so good , so real and something that would last.

“Conrad can you please stop it, I am tired as fuck.” Devon said with a sleepy voice.

“Can’t help it, when someone so attractive is sleeping next to me on this beautiful and comfy bed, Can I” said Conrad with a voice that hinted of mischief.

“I know what you want, but please can we just sleep, I am too tired to have that hot, steamy, physically draining sex with you right you, don’t you get tired ever?” Devon said his voice still heavy with sleep.

“I get it babe, I was just teasing you, I’ll let you sleep but mind my words, in the morning you will have the most mind-blowing sex ever” said Conrad kissing Devon’s neck sending a wave of electric current down his spine.

Devon thought even after months of dating, and being physically so close, Conrad still had that effect on him, the effect that just makes him melt in Conrad’s arms, but as much as he wanted to be his again, sleep finally won this time and before he even knew, he feel asleep again, but this time on the toned chest of his lover, in his arms a place that felt like heaven at this point, The feeling of Conrad running his hands so delicately on his hairs, helped in getting rid of that tiredness and heaviness that he was feeling since he came back home.

Conrad placed a kiss light as a feather on Devon’s head and feel asleep.

After a number of failed relationships with both men and women, this one felt like something that can be permanent, if Conrad doesn’t screw and god knows he has been trying hard, very hard to make this work and somewhere or the other it was working. To be Continued…


	2. The Morning Sex :P

**Chapter Two- Morning Sex :P**

The sun was shinning extraordinarily bright today, the sun rays were penetrating the glass windows of the bedroom, and they were shinning so sharp at Devon’s face that he was forced to open his eyes, and what he saw was breathtakingly beautiful.

The golden of sun rays against the white skin of Conrad, made him look nothing short of a Greek god, his toned abs coupled with the golden glow of the sun gave a spectacular view to Devon and he was sure as hell fully awake now, running his hand across the smooth surface of his boyfriend’s chest made him feel good, he snuggled closer to Conrad, placing his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around Conrad’s waist, Devon’s legs were entwinned with Conrad’s, they were so close and it felt like euphoria to Devon , Conrad was his drug and he was sure as hell addicted to this specimen of a men.

Conrad was never a deep sleeper, he sleep was delicate and all this snuggling woke him up, not that he complained, he started moving his hand in slow, light patterns across Devon’s back, which felt slightly ticklish to Devon, but it was something that he loved and it was Conrad’s favourite thing to do.

“So someone is finally awake, after leaving me wanting yesterday night?” Conrad said in his light husky voice, which was the first thing that drew Devon to him.

“Yes, I am , you know I never understood no matter I much we work, for god knows how many hours, a good night’s sleep fixes it all.” Devon said turning his face towards Conrad, resting his upper body on his elbows.

“The human body is a thing full of wonders my dear, you should know that by now, you are a doctor, have I not been teaching so well enough, my oh so hot intern?” asked Conrad, winking at Devon.

“When does your shift start?” Devon asked, a pinch of mischief in his eyes.

“Not until the next 3 hours” said Conrad looking at the wall clock Infront of him, his head rested on his arm.

“Then I think we have sometime to do something interesting, I might say very interesting.” Devon said placing a soft kiss on the exposed neck of his oh so hot boyfriend, and Conrad was always game for some hot steamy morning sex.

“Someone was tired to do the same interesting thing yesterday night” Conrad said winking at Devon.

“You are so not gonna hold that against me Mr. Resident.” Devon said this time placing a light kiss on Conrad’s pink lips.

“You very well know how to push my buttons, Mr. Intern” Conrad said sealing their lips in a long and demanding kiss, in the mean time getting on top of Devon, their bare chests rubbing against each other, creating a certain amount of heat due to the friction between Conrad’s smooth chest against Devon’s with slight amount of trimmed hair but it felt good, all that rough feeling with a pinch of smoothness.

Devon wrapped his arms around Conrad, his boyfriend was the best kisser he knew, of all the people he knew, Conrad’s kisses just have some unknown effect on him.

Conrad moved down to Devon’s neck, he knew just exactly the spot which makes his boyfriend squirm with pleasure, purring like a little kitten under his touch, that’s what he loved the effect he had on Devon.

Conrad bit on Devon’s neck, not to hard to cause pain but just hard enough to leave a mark, all this while Devon held on Conrad’s shoulder literally leaving the impressions of his hand.

Conrad just stopped for a second, and this was Devon’s moment , he was as fast as light and Conrad didn’t even knew when was under Devon.

Devon placed light feathery yet wet kisses on Conrad’s white glowing chest, he teased Conrad’s right nipple with the tip of his tongue, running it around in circles and then with ever so lightly he bit it with his teeth, making a moan escape from Conrad’s mouth, “Someone has learned a few tricks” Conrad said running his hands through Devon’s hairs.

Devon moved down pecking Conrad’s firm abs, and finally reaching at the tip of his boxers, with a slow movement he pushed Conrad’s boxers down revealing the very hard junior Conrad, Devon placed a feathery light kiss on the tip of Conrad’s member, sending a wave of pleasure through his partners body. Devon took Conrad’s member in his mouth, slowly and softly sucking it playing around with his tongue.

It was overbearing now, Conrad had to be inside Devon, He pulls Devon up and kiss him , Conrad back resting against the headboard, and Devon positions his hungry hole just at the tip of Conrad’s member, and Conrad pushes his hips slightly upwards and finally enters his boyfriend in a rhythmic pace, Devon’s moans and Conrad’s thrusts coinciding with each other, this truly gave them the feeling of being one.

Conrad increases his pace, both of them at verge of orgasms, and finally with a loud moan both of them attain their orgasm,

Devon falls onto Conrad’s chest, their bodies slick with sweat and cum, Conrad wraps his arms tightly around Devon, both of them lost in a trance.

“We so need a shower” said Devon.

“Mind going in together and for another round?” Conrad asked, and Devon’s expression gave the answers away before he spoke.

“Yes”.

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I binged watched the first two seasons of the resident and I so ship Devon and Conrad as a couple that I decided to write this story, it is going to be a long Fanfiction, with introduction of a few originals characters in the later chapters.  
Do let me know in the comments about how was the first chapter.


End file.
